Such intermediary tank trucks transport the intermediary or transfer tanks in preheated condition from a distant heating stand to the casting mold. The conventional truck which moves on rails does not permit sufficient adjustment of the intermediary tank with respect to the most favorable position in which the casting metal enters the strand casting mold. Furthermore, the bottom of the intermediary tanks are provided with so-called immersion tubes which reach below the liquid metal level within the strand casting mold during the casting process. Vertical adjustment of the intermediary tank is accomplished by the hoisting device, and horizontal adjustment by means of the horizontal adjustment device. Furthermore, the intermediary tanks are guarded against tilting.
At the end of a casting process, the slag remaining in the transfer or intermediary tank is removed by tilting the latter. Such tilting requires a special tilting device with relatively powerful gears. Recently, it has become customary to weigh the contents of the intermediary tank during the casting process. From such weighing process, an electric signal for quantity control of the entering casting metal from the casting ladle into the intermediary tank, and from there into the strand casting mold is obtained. This signal may also serve to control the cooling apparatus within the strand casting plant. It is, however, difficult to arrange all such devices for lifting/lowering, horizontal adjustment, tilting and weighing of the intermediary tank on the intermediary tank truck.
It has been previously disclosed to equip an intermediary tank truck with a hoisting device, tilting device and horizontal adjustment drive (German Pat. No. DT-PS 1,558,199). This, however, shows an open arrangement of the most important gears in the broadest sense, particularly the motors, which permits the access of damaging dust particles, heat radiation, gases, vapors, spraying of slag, etc. Damage to the gear parts and/or electrical equipment cannot be avoided. The open arrangement, furthermore, endangers the gear parts during placement and removal of the intermediary tank. Exchange of intermediary tanks is usually done while they are hanging from a crane, so that swinging motions cannot be avoided, which damage not only the gear parts, but also the intermediary tank itself.
The object of the invention is to avoid, as much as possible, the open, unprotected arrangement of the most important parts of the intermediary tank truck, while simultaneously giving better protection to the attendants and still to meet all functions required during the casting process for proper adjustment of the intermediary tank. To this end, the invention proposes to arrange a support for a casting ladle in operating position on one side laterally above the intermediary tank and/or for an overflow gutter next to the intermediary tank; the other side of the intermediary tank truck forms the operative side for hoisting, horizontal adjustment, tilting and weighing devices, for the gear and possible other devices, as well, and that on such operative side are arranged hoisting gear, horizontal adjustment device, as well as a program control for the hoisting gear.
Such layout of the intermediary tank truck eliminates increased access of damaging dust, radiation, gases, vapors, and spraying of slag onto the most important gear parts. Also, the attending staff is protected from the dangers of a hot casting ladle and the casting process itself. One particular advantage is seen in the arrangement of the gears, i.e. the motors, on the operative side, as mechanical means of power transmission, such as the hoisting gears, are protected more easily than electrical means, from influences occurring in metallurgical plants.
In order to facilitate the adjustment of the transfer or intermediary tank relative to the strand casting mold, the invention provides the hoisting gear with two independently movable intermediary tank crossbeams whose ends each rest on a hoisting gear, whereby each hoisting gear in each pair is located in the longitudinal area of a rail and in the area of a wheel axle of the biaxle truck. The advantage of this arrangement is that the functions of hoisting/lowering, tilting and adjusting on a horizontal level can be done by the same means. Furthermore, it is advantageous because the intermediary tank crossbeams as per this invention, can carry exceptionally heavy intermediary tanks. The development of intermediary tank crossbeams permits a simplification of the mating protrusions on the intermediary tank vats. These protrusions may be simple supports instead of pins. High stress on intermediary tank vats based on very long pins is thus reduced. The development of separate intermediary tank crossbeams has the further advantage of lower stress on the beams. The latter may, therefore, have smaller dimensions. Shorter and lower beams permit a better view of the strand casting mold during the casting process. The separation of the intermediary tank crossbeams allows independent movements and thus traverses facilitates a greater tilting angle of the intermediary tank, thus faster and more extensive emptying of slag upon completion of the casting process.
Synchronization of movement of the two ends of one intermediary tank crossbeam is done by a gear connection between the two hoisting gears of the same crossbeam, in such a manner that starting from the hoisting gear located on the operative side, a drive shaft runs on a protected course along the truck crossbeam towards the opposite hoisting gear. Furthermore, it is a goal of the invention to decrease drive power when lifting one or both intermediary tank crossbeams. This goal is attained by having the intermediary tank crossbeams rest on rolls rotatable by means of axles disposed on the hoisting gears.
The basic concept of the invention of safely arranging the gear parts, i.e. protected from external influences, can also be extended to the hoisting gears. Each hoisting gear is arranged in a housing attached to the truck frame, and an inner sleeve solidly attached to the housing forms, with its interior surface, the guide for the hoisting element and, with its exterior surface, the guide for a concentric exterior sleeve surrounding the interior sleeve, such exterior sleeve being affixed to the tip of the hoisting element and carrying at least one supporting roll, which in turn carries the end of an intermediary tank crossbeam. An advantageous design is the telescopic extension of the hoisting element upward. Of particular advantage is also that the base structure for the hoisting element is stationary. The above details form the base for mounting the hoisting gear on the beam. In addition, the attainable height for hoisting is considerably increased because of the telescopic form. The design according to the invention causes better utilization of a long hoisting element whose length corresponds to a great hoisting elevation. The long hoisting element is no longer subject to considerable bending stress, as was previously the case.
Another detail of the invention has each end of the intermediary tank crossbeam fork-shaped, and provides at the exterior hoisting gear sleeve support roll pairs which go below the fork prongs and which are arranged diametrically opposite on the circumference of the sleeve. This has the advantage that the effective portion of the weight force which affects the hoisting gear takes a central course from the intermediary tank weight into the hoisting element. The advantage of a favorably located hoisting element designed for great hoisting elevation can be utilized because the hoisting element consists of a threaded spindle with rotary drive which is axially stationary, and of a threaded nut going through the interior sleeve of the hoisting gear, which is connected to the exterior sleeve via a concentric tube.
Another detail of the invention provides that between the tip of the tube which is attached to the threaded nut and a detachable bottom at the exterior sleeve, one or several flexible joints or springs are arranged. The detachable bottom makes the hoisting gear easily accessible. The flexible joints guard the hoisting element from shocks when the intermediary tank is set on the truck and also during the start of the hoisting process. The design of the hoisting element extending upward permits a further special feature for its attachment. To this end, the hoisting element is seated in the housing attached to the truck frame only with its lower end. Furthermore, the hoisting element consisting of the threaded spindle may be hollow at its lower end, and pivots rotates with play axially and radially in the housing, on the inside opposite a coaxial protrusion of the housing and on the outside with the exterior shaft of the hollow part.
The division into two separate independently movable intermediary tank crossbeams versus previously known intermediary tank trucks has another special effect. If, in another development of the invention each of the two intermediary tank crossbeams is supplemented with a separate gear for horizontal adjustment of the intermediary tank, the latter may be adjusted on a horizontal plane around a perpendicular axis. This has the effect that an intermediary tank rotated on a horizontal plane can be aligned parallel with the strand casting mold.
Another detail of the invention provides that hoisting elevation, length of immersion tubes and intermediary tanks of different sizes are matched. This is done by giving the intermediary tank crossbeams a trough-shaped form at mid-beam and at right angles with the course of direction, whereby vertical support bearings for protrusions affixed to the intermediary tanks are provided on horizontal stepped surfaces arranged in opposed pairs.
The invention provides continuous weighing and measuring of the casting metal level in the intermediary tank, in order to control the casting process. To this end, provision is made between the protrusions or mating surfaces on the intermediary tank and the support bearings on the intermediary tank crossbeams for dynameter cells, which are connected to a meter to indicate the contents of the intermediary tank. The advantage of the interposed dynameter cells is that such cells may be utilized in the most varied dimensions without any special changes of the intermediary tank truck. One overload safety device each is inserted between the dynameter cell resting on the intermediary tank crossbeam and the protrusions of the intermediary tank to protect the dynameter cells.